


Please Stop Talking

by Anonymous



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Wetting, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Henry made the terrible, terrible mistake of drinking too much tea before discussing business matters...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Please Stop Talking

To keep himself occupied for the long hours spent in his study, Henry had prepared a full pot of tea for himself. While this seemed a bit excessive and unorthodox, he found it easier to focus each time he served himself a fresh, warm cup.

It also functioned as a timer of sorts. To prevent himself from staying in there for too long, he relied on the tea (and his bladder) to prompt him to get up from his chair and move around.

After having finished off what was left of this pot, Henry decided that he would be due for a trip to the bathroom soon enough. Fortunately, most of his work for today was done, so there wasn't much to worry about.

However, this would quickly change once he heard a sudden knock on his door.

"You may enter," he calls out, loud enough for whomever stood outside the room to hear. As the door slowly opened, Mordaunt, a faithful servant to the Ledores, quietly stepped in.

"Mr Ledore, my apologies for intruding."

"No, no. I am actually about to wrap up my work for the evening. Was there something you wished to ask of me?"

"Actually, sir… Murphy is here to discuss business with you."

_ Oh. _

Murphy was both his and Dalston's accountant. His reliability was about as weak as a brittle tree desperately fighting against stormy winds, but he didn't have the heart to fire him. Not after how long he'd been working for him. Discussing business meant observing profits and income from the city, as well as using funds to construct new residences and shops.

Though… this wasn't the reason why Henry was suddenly gripped by fear.

He could feel that first twinge in his bladder, signalling that it was nearing its capacity. It would be too humiliating to excuse himself now, especially when it was in the middle of a confidential conversation. He wanted to pray that the ordeal would go by quick enough so that he could leave when it was over.

But that wasn't the problem. The problem was Murphy.

The man was an absolute chatterbox, and would go on several minute long tangents about the most menial things. Again, he didn't have the heart to tell him to stop talking. He would tune out his yammering most of the time, but with his own pressing need building, that wouldn't be possible. He'd have no choice  _ but _ to listen, lest he decided to think about… 

_ I'll be fine. I'll be fine. _ He repeated in his head.

"Bring him in." He answers with hesitation. Mordaunt nods silently and backs out of the room. Murphy replaced him a few seconds later.

"Ah! Mr Ledore!" He exclaims a bit too eagerly, which causes Henry to stifle a small groan. "Sorry to bother you, but it's about time we discussed those shops you planned to open!"

"Go on," he replies, folding his hands on top of his desk, trying to ignore what felt like that last bit of tea literally pooling into his gut.

Murphy rambled on for the next fifteen minutes about various stores Henry intended to open in Monte d'Or, which ranged from clothing stores to the city's first (and probably most secretive shop) adult store, which did initially earn a confused look from the other man. Something about a recent turn of events…? Something like that. He didn't dare question his reasons, goodness, no! Murphy was dedicated to seeing every project to completion no matter what it was! More business, more money!

But money really wasn't something Henry wanted to think about right now. He'd subconsciously begun to bounce his leg in impatience, bringing little to almost no relief for himself. He didn't want to lose composure, and still stared ahead with a piercing, quiet stare from those icy blue eyes, but his mind was struggling to find something to focus on.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and his need was creeping into full-blown desperation. The pressure in his bladder was becoming more and more prevalent, and he found himself shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Whenever Murphy turned around, he bit his lip and let out a hard exhale through his nose.

"What was that? Is something wrong?" Murphy glanced over his shoulder in concern. Henry remained calm.

"No. Continue." He said, tightening his legs in urgency. At least his leg movements couldn't be seen behind his desk…

"Right. Where was I…? Oh, yes. You wanted to open up a water park too, right?"

_ Oh, damn it all! _

"I think it's a wonderful idea! With Monte d'Or's hot and dry climate, tourists would simply  _ love _ a place to cool down and enjoy themselves!"

He struggled to not imagine the scene in his head. Of all possible topics…! His mind failed to prevent images of large water slides and large swimming pools from appearing, which became so atmospherically realistic he swore he could hear the sounds of splashing water echoing in his mind. None of this helped his current predicament, though, no. This only made it  _ worse. _ Now he was back to focusing hard on the liquid sloshing in his bladder with each tensing of his muscles and shifting from side to side with his hips.

Henry's hands lowered to rest themselves on his thighs, gripping his trousers tightly. He still kept a straight face, but one could notice his lip beginning to quiver as he so desperately wished to ask Murphy to leave so he could relieve himself.

_ Curse my kindness. _

Time continued to pass, and Murphy simply refused to stop talking. Each minute felt like a long, torturous hour for him. At some point, he hadn't even realized that he had let out the tiniest of whines, barely audible to both himself and his guest. His entire body was beginning to shake at this point, and when he attempted to sit still as Murphy turned to look at him, his traitorous bladder released the first small drop of urine into his trousers.

"You… Appear kind of tense, Mr Ledore. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ah…?" Henry blinks, then makes a show of readjusting his position to appear more relaxed (except now his hand was hovering between his legs, ready to clamp down the moment he had the opportunity). "I'm fine. You wanted to know the location of this park? There was an open area behind Tingly Town that I planned to utilize, connecting both parks for easy accessibility…"

Murphy turned to start pacing again, and that hand was shoved between his thighs, cupping himself roughly. His breaths were becoming heavy and anxious as he would grind against his hand to little avail. He only felt another sting from his bladder as his leg muscles ached from being tensed for too long. It was taking every last bit of strength to fight back an oncoming flood, and Henry feared that he wouldn't even be able to stand again without completely letting go.

Murphy spun around on his heels, and Henry's hand shot out and was gently placed back on the desk. Another hot, wet spurt jetted out, dampening the front of his trousers more and spreading to his thighs. In an attempt to lean forward and ease more pressure, Henry could feel how swollen his bladder had become in such a short amount of time.

His voice was starting to shake and sounded uncertain. He prayed it wasn't noticeable, but by now the shaking certainly was. He was furiously throwing one leg over the other and bouncing up and down. His abdomen burned and  _ screamed _ for relief, but it was a battle Henry had accepted he was unfortunately going to lose. Still, he had to keep fighting.

Another drop slid out, a lot sooner than the last one, signalling that he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

"This is the most energetic I've ever seen you in quite some time, sir! Was it that tea? What's in it?"

_ Thank god. He thinks it's just a strong blend. _

"It's Earl Grey, but I steeped it for just a bit longer than I usually do. S-Seems it was more potent than I had expected." He lied through his teeth, much to his regret. He let out a humiliating grunt (which he disguised as clearing his throat,) then motioned for Murphy to keep talking.

"Profits are  _ way _ up after this whole 'Masked Gentleman' ordeal…"

That entire pot of tea had now completely worked its way into his bladder. Who knows how long it had even been since he finished that last cup? Did it even matter anymore? All Henry wanted to do now was run out of the study into the bathroom so he could  _ finally _ deal with this, but he just  _ had _ to be polite. He  _ had _ to set a good, responsible example…

His face was burning a bright red and he screwed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth while rocking back and forth on the chair, doing anything he possibly could to fight against his overfilled bladder. He took a shaky breath and tried to ignore the continued bursts of urine soaking his trousers more and more, almost forming a tiny trickle…

Both hands were between his legs now, with his thighs locking them in place. He could feel how damp the fabric had become, but simply ignored it as he stopped the tiny stream from coming out any more. His toes curled into his shoes, and his entire body lurched forward, sending too hard of a spike into his bladder and caused a larger, final warning in the form of a long, hot jet across the tops of his thighs and dripping down his legs. 

Any attempts to keep pressing down were useless. There was a painfully slow stream seeping out, getting his hands wet, creating a noticeably dark, wet stain on him…

His muscles had also decided to give out, and as they finally relaxed, so too did his grip on himself.

Murphy, still turned around, saw nothing as Henry's eyes shot open and he glanced down at his hands, which had been moved away very slowly, and was now staring at his crotch.

Nothing could stop the dam from finally breaking and allowing all that piss to come gushing out as hard as it did.

Thankfully, the other man was too far away to hear the sound of Henry helplessly wetting himself. The sound was almost deafeningly loud to his ears, and he only looked ahead and pretended to not notice the hot wetness covering his legs and dripping onto the floor beneath him. Looking down again, he could see the stream bursting through the fabric and soaking another part of his leg, which splashed loudly (or at least to him, it was loud). He let out a heavy sigh of long-awaited relief and bore down on his muscles, just wanting to get it over with now. Piss splashed onto the tile and puddled at his feet, which was still mercifully covered by his desk.

Once he had finally emptied himself, Murphy's voice was clear in his head.

"...Does that sound like a plan?"

_ What? Does what sound like a plan? _ Henry hadn't even realized he had stopped listening during the entirety of his voiding. Looking up at him, Murphy still had a bright smile on his face. He had absolutely  _ no _ idea what had just happened.

"I… I believe so, yes." He says uncertainly.

"Great! Well, I'll be seeing you next week, then!" And with that, he bounded happily out of the room.

The door closed, and the study was silent. Henry sat completely still, his cold, drenched trousers making him  _ extremely _ uncomfortable. Yet he remained in his wet seat, unsure of what to even do at this point. He buries his head in his hands and sighs, feeling completely and utterly humiliated.

"I really just did that," he says aloud. "I really… I…"

_ I pissed myself right in front of someone. And they didn't even notice. How embarrassing… _

He couldn't even face Angela or Randall like this. How would he even leave the room unseen? And the longer he stayed, the stronger the smell of ammonia became… It was hopeless. 

So he simply decided to wait until much, much later until he decided he would clean up his own mess and change without anyone becoming aware of what happened in that room.

Henry stopped making tea for himself to take into his study after that.


End file.
